


Daddy's Little Girl

by orphan_account



Series: 5SOS Dads [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feels, Love, Virginity, calum has a daughter, daddy 5sos, lukes got kids, so many feels, theyre all dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum learns the reasoning of his daughters antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

"Mickey, go to the other room. I don’t want you watching this." Calum had paused his watching of Orange Is The New Black and was now turned, looking at his 16 year old daughter who had just come home from work. It wasn’t late, only about 9:30 PM. Mickey was a good kid, Calum could trust that she was in fact at work.(Plus, she still smelled of McDonald’s fries and had her name tag on.)

“Oh, please, dad. I’m fine. I’ve seen more than that before.”

Calum turned around completely and looked at his daughter as she took off her coat. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s two girls. I’m a girl. I know what happens, but yenno…not like that. Like, straight se-“

“How would you know?” The father was angry. His baby girl was not a virgin, by the sounds of it. Someone had taken her innocence.

Mickey huffed and turned around, walking towards her room. “Just forget I said anything. Okay? Enjoy your creepy lesbian porn.”

Calum stood up and followed her to her room. “Who have you slept with, Michelle!?” His fists tightened as his jaw clenched.

“Why would I tell you? So you can kill him? No, dad. I’m not a fucking virgin, okay? There’s nothing to undo that. Not even forcing me into some freaky cult, making me get baptized, or beating him up is going to undo the fact that I’m not some innocent little girl anymore, dad. I’m sorry.”

Calum was breathing heavily. His eyes watered tears of frustration and anger. He gasped when he saw a pack of cigarettes spilled on his daughters bed. He walked further into her room and grabbed them, holding them up. “Who are you, anymore, Mickey? Where’s my baby girl? Where’s the Mickey who did her homework and got good grades? Did you think I wouldn’t notice that? I just figured you were having a rough time. But this?” He shook the box of nicotine, “This proves what I wish wasn’t true. You don’t care. You don’t give a single fuck about yourself. You lost your virginity, when, Michelle? You’ve been 16 for barely a week! You’re a child! What’s wrong with you?” The tears spilled over his barrier and he threw the cigarettes on the floor and stomped them. “Anything else you’re hiding from me?”

His daughter was scared, because of the yelling, crying, because everything he said was true, and wishing her mum hadn’t left, because none of this would’ve happened. “Ever since mum left, what’s there for me to lose?! She made everything better but she went to fuck another man, dad! Why do you think I care? Why should I care about me if mum doesn’t either? She left us for a reason. I’m not what she wanted. She wanted me to be just like her! And I wasn’t! I’m trying to be what mum wanted! I don’t care. Mum didn’t care. And you don’t care, so stop acting it’s some big deal that I’m not a virgin, that I have a pack of cigarettes, that I’m failing grade 10. I haven’t even smoked. Ever. I don’t even own a lighter, dad. Fuck.”

Her fathers heart broke. “This is because of your mum?” Calum sat in the bed and motioned for Mickey to sit by him. Reluctantly, his small daughter sat by him and he pulled her to his chest. “Don’t you ever think you have to change one bit to be what me or your mum wants. Your mum, yeah. She left. She left with another man. Don’t you think that hurt me too? I’m trying my best to not break down every time I look at you because damn. You look so much like her. You have her bright blue eyes, and they contrast with my skin tone, which, just thank God you were blessed with. You know how pale your mum is.” That gained a giggle from the 16 year old. “Also, be thankful you have her nose and small build. I don’t think mine would suit such a beautiful girl.”

Mickey sniffled and clung to her father. “I’m sorry, daddy. You probably think I’m some whore or whatever like mum. I’m sorry.”

He held her tight, kissing her forehead. “You are not a whore, Michelle.”

“I swear- I’ve only been with one guy, once. I promise. And it’s not like it was horribly scandalous or whatever. I mean, you’ve told me yourself, you trust meand Jacob together- I mean-”

“Jacob _Hemmings_?” His daughter blushed furiously. Her dad tensed at the fact that yes. His little girl slept with his best friends son. “I thought you guys were just friends?”

The blushing girl shrugged. “We were but- I don’t know. He said he likes me a lot but-”

“But what, baby girl?”

“But I’m scared.”

“Of what, Mickey? Why would you be scared? I’m not exactly thrilled that you slept with my best friends son. But, he’s a good kid. What’s there to be afraid of?”

“The other girls at school. And what if it doesn’t work?! We have to see each other all the time-”

“Do not worry about if it works or doesn’t right now. You need to start talking about it with him. But just talk about it. Nothing official. I want you to bring your grades back up. How is my daughter making a C in music?” Calum chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation. He dried his daughters face. “I love you, baby girl, okay? I don’t care what you’ve done, with who or what your grade is. I don’t love you because of that. I love you because you are my world. You’re all I have left.”

“I love you, too, daddy.” The girl sniffled again and hugged her dad tight.

Calum stood up, grabbing the cigarettes and looking at his daughter. “Now, take a shower, please? You smell like fries and grease!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I got feels. Feedback's cool.


End file.
